In recent years, various technologies relating to a head-mounded display (HMD) that is a wearable device mounted on a head have been proposed. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technology for visually showing environmental sound to a user in a more effective way in the case where the user is wearing the head-mounted display and watching content.
In the case of a glasses-type HMD having a translucent display unit corresponding to lenses, the user can wear the HMD all the time without any problem with his/her daily life. It is also possible for the user to routinely wear such an HMD, continuously record surroundings of the user by a sound collection unit and an imaging unit provided in the HMD, and accumulate his/her lifelog in a storage (including cloud storage) accessible for the user.
In addition to the lifelog, a group of information (document, image, link information of web site, etc.) clipped on a regular basis by the user using the information processing device such as a smartphone or a tablet terminal may be saved as data accumulated in the storage.